Papa ni Naru
by 7Shafa's DiFA
Summary: Sosok kecil itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Seorang Paman bilang ia akan menjaganya.


Konnichiwa! Di mecoba untuk menuangkan fanfic lagi nih. Tapi jangan berharap tentang kelanjutannya, ya~ *slap*

Ini tanggalnya Hikka'Nii 'kan, ya? Tapi, maaf. Ini sebenernya fic Chinen yang seharusnya di upload tanggal 30, namun gak sempet. Hehe.

パパになる

Disclaimer: Johnny's Jimusho (Ya, 'kan?)

Rating: General

Kedua lensanya menyusuri hadapan, mencari sosok yang pernah dikenalnya. Walau hanya dari foto terakhir yang dikirimkan sahabat lamanya dan pertemuan terakhirnya berumur empat tahun, ia harap dapat mengenali sosok yang tengah dicari. Diantara banyaknya sekelebat warna hitam, fokusnya menangkap tubuh kecil yang duduk di depan pigura.  
Didekati tubuh itu.  
Matanya terpejam dan tangannya mengatup. Berdoa, dengan beberapa tetes air yang sesekali mengaliri pipi.  
Ia mengikutinya. Duduk dan mengatupkan tangan, memejamkan mata. Sampai menit berlalu, ia kembali membuka matanya. Melirik sosok yang masih di sampingnya.  
Sosok itu masih menatap pigura di hadapannya.  
Dan ia menunggu. Mendengar isakan berkali-kali. Melihat air mata turun, jatuh dari pipi putih itu. Diusap, kemudian menetes lagi. Ia menatap sendu sosok itu. Usianya lima tahun, namun nampak dewasa. Terlihat dari ia menahan tangisnya. Hanya terisak, tidak meraung ataupun membanjiri.  
Jam-jam ke depan hanya diisi belasungkawa dari tetangga dan orang yang tak dikenal baik oleh sosok kecil tersebut. Mungkin rekan kerja ayah dan ibunya?  
Saat suasana cukup sepi, dan matahari mulai turun, ia berjalan menghampiri orang-orang yang tersisa. Yang belum pulang karena khawatir untuk meninggalkan sosok kecil ―yang kini sebatang kara― itu sendiri. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari membungkuk atau mengucapkan terimakasih. Tak lupa berkata kalau ia yang akan menjaga sosok itu.  
Satu per satu orang-orang tersebut pergi, kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Meninggalkan dan mempercayakan sosok kecil itu pada pria yang mengaku sebagai sahabat lama dari kedua orang tuanya.  
Setelah mengantar para tamu, sang pria kembali ke dalam rumah. Kembali ke ruangan tadi, namun tak menemukan sosok kecil disana lagi.  
'Mungkin di kamarnya,' pikir si pria.  
Ia pun melangkah, memeriksa satu per satu ruangan lain.  
Sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Diintipnya ruangan di balik pintu tersebut. 'Benar. Dia disini.'  
Menimang sebentar sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendorong pintu lebih lebar agar ia dapat masuk.  
Terdengar isakan dari balik selimut biru yang bergerak-gerak. Menandakan adanya seseorang yang menangis dalam balutannya.  
Si pria mendekat, berpikir sebentar sebelum duduk di sisi tempat tidur.  
Menyadari seseorang yang masuk kamarnya, isakan itu mereda. Setelah bermenit berlalu, selimut itu tersibak. Sosok kecil mengambil posisi duduk. Air mata sudah berhenti mengaliri pipinya.  
" _Ojisan, dare_?" tanyanya pelan.  
"Mulai sekarang, _Jisan_ adalah keluargamu."  
"Mulai.. sekarang?"  
Namun ia hanya tersenyum.  
" _Ojisan_ , aku mau istirahat. Maaf. _Oyasuminasai_ ," ucapnya kemudian menarik selimut, menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan membelakangi pria itu.  
" _Oyasumi_ , Yuri."

* * *

 _Sebuah restoran keluarga di daerah Akita habis dilalap api. Penyebab kebakaran diduga karena kebocoran tabung gas. Peristiwa ini_ _ｍ_ _emakan dua korban jiwa dan beberapa lainnya luka-luka. Berikut nama-nama korban..._  
Telinga pria itu tak lagi benar-benar berfungsi. Yang ia tahu saat ini adalah telah terjadi kebakaran dan yang terbakar adalah restoran milik sahabatnya. Terlihat jelas papan nama restoran tersebut dilalap si merah di siaran berita di depannya. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat nama sang sahabat tercetak di bawah tulisan korban jiwa.

* * *

"Maaf, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Nakayama Yusuke?"  
"Maaf, Anda adalah..?"  
"Saya sahabat ayahnya. Dapatkah saya membawanya pulang bersama saya?"

* * *

Di tengah ruangan sempit dimana hanya terdapat tiga kursi yang berhadapan ―satu kursi di satu sisi dan dua kursi di sisi lainnya― dan dibatasi meja kayu kecil, telah duduk seorang pria dengan surai kecoklatan.  
Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, tatapannya langsung mengarah kesana dan mendapati sosok kecil yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya.  
"Yusuke _deshou_?"  
Sosok kecil itu mengangguk.  
"Langsung saja mungkin," gumamnya.  
Yusuke memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti perkataan pria di di hadapannya.  
"Apa Yusuke mau pulang bersama _Jisan_?"  
Yusuke tersentak kecil. "Pulang? Kemana? Yusuke tidak mau sendirian di rumah. Yusuke suka disini. Disini Yusuke punya banyak teman." Yusuke menundukkan kepala. " _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ , tidak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi," lanjutnya pelan. "Yusuke tidak mau sendirian. Hiks." Air mata mulai jatuh ke lantai yang dipijaknya.  
Pria itu langsung bangkit dan memeluk Yusuke.  
Sebelum dibawa ke panti asuhan ini, Yusuke bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah menunggu orang tuanya kembali. Selama seminggu, pengurus panti harus bergantian menjaganya. Ia masih belum mengerti. Anak tiga tahun mana mungkin mengerti kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada.  
"Yusuke tidak akan sendirian. Yusuke akan tinggal dengan _Jisan_ di rumah _Jisan_ , ya?" ucapnya lembut sembari menepuk pelan punggung anak itu.  
"Bersama _Ojisan_?"  
"Ya."  
Yusuke melepas pelukannya, mengusap pipi yang basah air mata.  
" _Ojisan_ tinggal dimana?"  
"Shibuya."  
"Shibuya?" Terlihat setitik binar senang dari matanya. "Yusuke dengar Shibuya itu keren."  
"Ya, begitulah," balasnya. "Jadi bagaimana?"  
Yusuke berpikir sejenak. "Ayo pergi. Yusuke mau lihat Shibuya."  
"Kemasi barang-barang Yusuke, dan pamit pada semuanya dulu, ya."  
"Un."

* * *

" _Ojisan_ tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Yusuke saat beberapa meter lagi sampai di hunian barunya.  
"Teman. Yaa.. sudah seperti adik sendiri, sih," jawab pria yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan anak tersebut.  
" _Ojisan_ belum menikah?"  
"Belum ada yang cocok."  
"Hee~"  
"Nah kita sampai."  
Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat dua. Pria itu menuntunnya menuju pintu. Terkunci. Keningnya berkerut. Temannya tidak di rumah? Kemana dia? Biasanya memberi tahu.  
Tak berpikir lebih jauh, ia langsung mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari saku celana.  
" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya sembari membuka pintu.  
"Teman _Ojisan_ sedang tidak di rumah?" tanya Yusuke.  
"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya singkat. "Ayo, masuk."

* * *

Yuri terbangun dengan aroma khas roti bakar. Ia menegakkan diri, bangun dan duduk bersandar di atas bantal. Matanya terlihat bengkak. Pasti karena menangis semalam. Padahal ia tak mau percaya dengan apa yang baru dialami, namun mata yang agak perih karena kurang tidur dan menangis, mengingatkannya kalau ia kini memang sendiri.  
Tunggu. Kalau begitu, darimana aroma roti ini berasal?  
Yuri mengarahkan pandangan mengikuti aroma sedap itu, sampai pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepiring roti terletak di atas sana.  
Yuri meraihnya, meletakkan di atas pangkuan. Kemudian ia menghirup aroma lain. Stroberi. 'Ini roti bakar stroberi,' pikirnya. Bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuatnya tapi ia tetap mengangkat pisau dan garpu, mulai memakan rotinya. Mau bagaimana? Ia kelaparan dan stroberi adalah favoritnya.  
' _Kaasan_?' air mata mengaliri pipinya lagi. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Teringat ibu yang selalu memasak sarapan untuknya.  
Yuri mencoba mengontrol emosi. Pelan-pelan dihabiskan makanannya. Kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk mencuci peralatan makannya. Jadi ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.  
Di dapur benar-benar sepi. Tak ada sapaan hangat yang biasa mengisi di paginya. Lagi, air matanya menetes. Lagi, ia coba mengontrol emosinya. Perlahan melangkah menuju wastafel. Mulai menyalakan air dan mencuci piringnya.

* * *

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali saat keitainya berbunyi.  
" _Moshimoshi_."  
" _Matteru yo_."  
Terdengar suara datar namun agak kesal di seberang sana.  
"Eh?" Dan itu membuatnya bingung.  
" _Ima doko ni iru_?"  
"Eetto.. Shizuoka?"  
"Apa yang kau lakukan di Shizuoka? Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"  
"Eh, kau sudah pulang?"  
"Aku pikir kau ketakutan di rumah sendirian, jadi malamnya aku sudah sampai. Tapi kau malah tidak ada."  
"Maaf tidak memberitahu sebelumnya. Dan, hei, aku bukan kucing penakut!"  
"Dulu iya."  
"Itu dulu."  
Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil.  
"Jadi, sedang apa kau di Shizuoka? Pekerjaan?"  
"Ada yang ingin kuurus. Bisa kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."  
"Kenapa tidak di rumah?"  
" _Dou ka na_.."  
"Hn?"  
"Ah, benar juga. Kau harus menjaga Yusuke ya?"  
"Ya."  
"Kau benar mengadopsinya?"  
"Ya. Tentu. Walau masih ada berkas yang harus kuurus. Mungkin aku tidak akan berkerja dulu. Biar Okayasu' _san_ yang mengambil alih sementara."  
" _Sou ka_."  
"Kapan kau pulang?"  
"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"  
"Cih. Percaya diri sekali."  
Ia terkekeh. "Ah, sudah ya. Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang."  
"Justru karena itu aku menelpon. Jadi kau makan di luar?"  
"Ya. Maaf."  
"Tak apa. _Jaa_."  
Orang yang diseberang sana memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Ia memasukkan kembali keitainya ke saku.  
"Apa Yuri sudah bangun? Sebaiknya aku cepat."

* * *

" _Shitsureishimasu_."  
Ia membuka pintu depan. Bukan ' _tadaima_ ' karena memang bukan rumahnya.  
"Yuri?" Pintu ditutup. Melepas sepatu di genkan, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk meletakkan bawaannya.  
Tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari di setiap ruangan terlewati, ia melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua.  
'Apa mungkin Yuri belum bangun?' pikirnya. Namun didapati bahwa pintu kamar Yuri terbuka. Padahal ia yakin telah menutupnya setelah mengantarkan sarapan untuk anak itu.  
Mengintip ke dalam dan tak melihat siapapun.  
"Yuri?" Pintu dibuka lebih lebar, kakinya melangkah masuk ―hanya sampai di ambang pintu. Matanya mengedar tapi tetap tak menangkap sosok siapapun.  
Pria itu melangkah menuju ruangan berikutnya, yang pintunya juga terbuka. Ia tak ingat apa pintu itu tertutup tadi pagi.  
Mengintip lagi. Kali ini menemukan yang dicari tengah tidur di atas kasur king size.  
'Ini pasti kamar Chinen'kun.'  
Melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Duduk di sisi ranjang. Berniat membangunkan namun malah terdiam. Diperhatikan wajah anak itu. Terlihat ia ketiduran karena menangis. Atau ia tidur sambil menangis? Ia mengingat cerita dari tetangga sebelah rumah Yuri tadi pagi. Mungkin Yuri mimpi buruk.  
Tangan ia ulurkan, mengusap dahi sosok kecil nan rapuh tersebut. Mencoba mengalirkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan agar Yuri tahu bahwa ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ia ada disini. Untuknya. Mulai sekarang biarkan ia merawat dan menjaganya.  
Erangan pelan terdengar. Yuri terbangun.  
Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya. Menunggu Yuri membuka mata.  
Perlahan matanya terbuka. Yang pertama ditangkap retinanya adalah sesosok pria yang tak ia kenal.  
" _Ohayou_ ," sapa pria itu.  
Perlahan Yuri mengenalinya. " _Ojisan_?" Ia segera bangkit, mendudukkan tubuhnya.  
"Waktunya makan siang."  
Ia tak merespon, namun melirik jam dinding. Pukul satu siang.  
"Aku tidak lapar." Tanpa menatap, menundukkan kepala.  
"Hn? Yuri makan sarapannya?"  
"Iya." Jeda sejenak. "Terimakasih."  
"Itu cuma roti. Ayo turun. _Jisan_ sudah membeli makanan."  
" _Ojisan_ duluan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."  
"Terpaksa, deh."  
Detik berikutnya Yuri merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Paman itu menggendongnya.  
" _Ojisan_ , turunkan aku!" Ia sedikit memberontak walau takut akan jatuh juga, jadi tak banyak bergerak.  
"Tapi Yuri harus makan, ya?"  
" _Hai', hai'_."  
Perlahan kakinya menyentuh lantai. Sedikit kesal, ia memalingkan wajah.  
" _Gomen, gomen_. Habis Yuri tidak mau turuti kata _Jisan_." Seakan tahu, paman itu langsung meminta maaf padanya. "Ayo turun. Yuri sudah janji, lho."  
Tapi Yuri masih diam. Maka pria itu langsung meraih tangannya. Sedikit menarik, memaksa Yuri turun ke ruang makan.  
Yuri tidak protes, nampaknya sudah pasrah.  
Paman itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Yuri. Ia membukakan bungkus bento untuknya dan mendekatkannya pada Yuri. Namun Yuri masih diam saja.  
Pria itu tahu, Yuri takkan makan jika tidak dipaksa. Maka ia menarik kembali bento Yuri. Mengambil sumpit dan menjepit lauk dengan itu, kemudian disodorkan pada Yuri. Dan hanya mendapat tatapan dari anak yang bersangkutan.  
"Yuri sudah janji mau makan, lho," ucapnya sambil menaik-turunkan sumpit. "Sedikit saja juga tidak apa-apa."  
Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut. Pamannya dengan senang hati menyuapi.  
Setelah kunyahan pertama ditelan. Tak ada masalah untuk suapan-suapan berikutnya. Yuri langsung menyambut mereka dengan membuka mulut.  
"Sudah, _ojisan_. Aku bisa makan sendiri," ucapnya setelah menghabiskan setengah isi bento. Ia merasa tidak enak. Pamannya sejak tadi menyuapinya dan belum menyentuh jatah makan siangnya sendiri.  
"Baiklah." Ia menaruh sumpitnya dan mendekatkan bento pada Yuri.  
"Terimakasih." Yuri mengangkat sumpit dan mulai melanjutkan makannya sendiri.  
Tatapan pria itu masih belum lepas darinya. Memastikan Yuri benar-benar menghabiskan makan siangnya.  
" _Ojisan_ tidak makan?"  
"Melihat Yuri makan, Jisan sudah kenyang," jawabnya tersenyum geli.  
" _Muri_ ," balas Yuri singkat. " _Ojisan_ harus makan juga," ucapnya agak kesal karena merasa dicurangi.  
" _Hai', hai'_." Ia meraih kotak bento yang lain, membuka, mengucap ' _itadakimasu_ ' dan mulai melahap isinya. Menit berikutnya tak ada yang bicara. Sibuk menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing. Walau sesekali mata si pria masih melirik ke arah Yuri yang makan dengan perlahan namun akhirnya dihabiskan juga.  
" _Gochisou sama deshita_ ," ucap si pria mengakhiri acara makannya. Ia bangkit, membereskan bekas makan mereka. Tak lama ia kembali duduk.  
"Boleh _Jisan_ bicara?"  
Yuri mengerutkan dahi. Rasanya sejak tadi pamannya tidak perlu izin untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk masuk ke rumahnya.  
" _Ii desu_." Yuri menunggu. Nampaknya paman itu bingung ingin mulai darimana.  
"Eetto.. Apa Yuri mau tinggal bersama _Jisan_?"  
"Memang kenapa kalau Yuri tinggal disini?"  
"Memang Yuri berani tinggal disini, sendirian?"  
Deg.  
Sekali lagi emosinya meluap. Sendirian? Benar, ia sendirian.  
"Aku berani!" serunya tinggi.  
Ah, pria itu menyadari kesalahan katanya.  
Yuri memalingkan tubuh, membelakanginya.  
"Maaf, maksud _Jisan, Jisan_ hanya khawatir dengan Yuri."  
Masih belum merespon.  
Ia mengulurkan tangan, mendekat pada Yuri, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh kecil tersebut.  
Yuri membeku dalam pelukan pamannya. Namun setelah beberapa saat pun ia tak memberontak. Membiarkan kehangatan mengaliri tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menangis lagi.  
"Kenapa.. _Tousan, Kaasan,_ meninggalkan... aku sendiri?" ucapnya dengan isakan. Paman itu tak membalas.  
" _Tousan.. Kaasan_ , kenapa? Aku.. sendirian. Aku tidak.. mau.. sendiri. Aku mau.. bertemu.. _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_." Isakannya semakin keras. Setelah lama ia tahan akhirnya ia menumpahkan semuanya.  
Pelukannya ia eratkan. "Sst.. Yuri tidak sendirian. _Jisan_ ada disini."  
Yuri menggeleng. Mencoba melepas diri. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat.  
"Yuri jangan seperti ini."  
" _Tousan... Kaasan.. Aitai. Aitai yo_!"  
Ia tahu Yuri berada di batasnya. Jadi ia hanya diam, masih memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Menangis lah, jika itu membuat Yuri merasa lebih baik."  
" _Aitai.. Aitai.._ "  
Yuri menumpahkan semua emosinya. Terus membisikkan kata yang sama.  
Menit berlalu. Isakannya mereda. Namun napasnya masih belum teratur. Ia sedang mencoba menarik napas panjang untuk menetralkan pernapasannya saat dirasakan tetesan air di bahunya. Ia melirik ke atas, yang diduga sumber jatuhnya.  
" _Ojisan_?"  
Pamannya segera melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa Yuri sudah membaik. Juga karena ia ketahuan menangis juga. Disapunya pipi dan matanya.  
" _Ojisan_? Kenapa ikut menangis?"  
"Ah, tidak. _Jisan_ tidak menangis." Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian tersenyum. " _Gomen ne_."  
Yuri menghapus jejak air matanya. Napasnya mulai normal. "Kenapa minta maaf?"  
" _Jisan_ membuat Yuri sedih."  
Yuri menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa." "Kalau Yuri memang mau tinggal disini, tidak apa-apa. Izinkan _Jisan_ tinggal juga ya?" Sebelum Yuri merespon, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, maaf, ya, _Jisan_ tidak bisa memasak." Tersenyum kikuk.  
Yuri mendongak, menatap pamannya. "Lalu, siapa yang memasak untuk _Ojisan_?"  
"Aku tinggal dengan kakakku. Memang kenapa?"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma takut makan makanan yang tidak seimbang karena tidak ada yang mengatur pola makanku. Tapi syukurlah jika kakak _Ojisan_ bisa memasak."  
Pria itu kagum dengan pemikiran Yuri yang seperti orang dewasa, namun ia cemberut. "Maksudnya, Yuri tidak percaya kalau Jisan bisa merawat Yuri dengan baik?" " _Sou nandesu_." " _Hidoi_ ~" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yuri tertawa kecil.  
" _Kawaii_ ," gumamnya pelan.  
Paman itu menatapnya. "Apa artinya, Yuri mau tinggal dengan _Jisan_?"  
Senyumnya pudar, beralih menatap sudut lain. Berpikir.  
" _Hai_ '."  
" _Hontou_?"  
Ia kembali menatap paman itu lalu mengangguk.  
Walau rasanya pasti berat meninggalkan rumah yang telah lima tahun ia huni ini, tapi mungkin lebih baik jika mencari suasana baru.  
Dan mengakhiri mimpi buruknya.

Finish~

wkwk. Seperti biasa, tidak bertanggung jawab dan menelantarkan ficnya sendiri. T.T Gomen, ne. Ini hanya bentuk penggabutan. Tapi Di harap ada yang terinspirasi dan melanjutkan fic ini. Hihi. Sore dewa.. Jaa ne :)


End file.
